


Операция Весна

by BlueSunrise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Torture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Зимний Солдат выходит из Смитсоновского музея, он немного… расстроен. Ну ладно, он в бешенстве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Operation Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601185) by [interpret_who (Blizdal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizdal/pseuds/interpret_who). 



\- Операция Весна началась. Хайль Гидра.  
\- Хайль Гидра.

***

Когда Агент выходит из Смитсоновского музея, мимо него проходит женщина и шепчет одно слово, от которого в мозгу воцаряется пустота (его тело уходит без него).

***

Агент моргает, туман в голове рассеивается, а женщина улыбается.

\- Вот и ты.

Он думает, что у нее очень белые зубы.

Он вырвет их у нее.

\- Скоро здесь будут врачи, - говорит она, наполняя его ужасом, только теперь к нему примешивается ярость, всеобъемлющая, страшная ярость, потому что он видел свое лицо на выставочном стенде, и там было его имя.

Должно быть, это заметно, потому что она шарахается прочь, широко распахнув глаза. Он слышит, что охрана вокруг него вскидывает оружие, и видит, как она начинает произносить слово…

волшебное слово

… ее губы шевелятся, и он интуитивно знает, что нельзя позволить договорить его. Он вообще не должен дать ей говорить.

Он вырывается из кресла и правой рукой бьет по ее горлу. Не успевает ее тело упасть на пол, первая пуля со звоном рикошетит от его левой руки.

К этому моменту один из мужчин уже мертв, и пистолет в руках Агента, и он

стреляет

стреляет

стреляет.

 

***

 

Стив сидит в кресле возле ее постели и держит ее за руку.

\- Ты слышала о Зимнем Солдате?

Она замирает, чувствуя, как позвоночник продирает холодом.

\- Слышала, - он замечает ее реакцию. – Мне говорили, что немногие верят в его существование.

\- Он призрак-страшилка. Возможно, это несколько оперативников под одним именем.

\- Ты думаешь, что он реален.

Она вспоминает изломанное тело Говарда, зажатое в обломках машины, и отблеск металла вдали. Должно быть, страх отражается на ее лице, потому что Стив тут же меняет тему.

\- Баки жив.

Она вздыхает. Она знает, куда он клонит. Она помнит, что в первый раз, когда все списали Барнса со счетов, тот оказался жив. Тогда Стив стал героем, и она мимолётно задумывается, кем он станет теперь. У нее есть вера.

\- Я найду его, - заявляет он, и она кивает, не сомневаясь в его словах. И только потом она понимает, что что-то не так. Должно быть, она спит. В течение минут она теряет и обретает годы, но некоторые вещи невозможны, вне зависимости, какой сейчас год. Барнс мертв, не захвачен в плен или пропал без вести.

\- Стив, - мягко говорит она, потому что не может вынести вида его страдания, во сне или наяву.

\- Зола сделал с ним что-то. Он выжил после падения, - обрывает он, и на секунду в его голосе благодарность, а потом его лицо искажается, и он прячет его, утыкаясь лбом в ее руку.

Барнс упал на вражеской территории. Он был солдатом и был ранен. Это не могло для него хорошо кончиться. Но если он еще жив, значит, он выжил и приспособился. 

\- Они промыли ему мозги и заставили позабыть, кто он, - позже говорит Стив, и она притворяется, что не замечает, как дрожит его голос, или того, что он очевидно избегает даже упоминания, что это только верхушка айсберга.

Она не говорит, что не удивлена, только сжимает его руку.

\- Когда он был им не нужен, его замораживали, - он начинает спокойным тоном, но к концу фразы выходит рычание.

Она понимает, что он не менял тему, и это потрясает до мозга ее слабых, престарелых костей. – Криостазис, - шепчет она. Это была одна из теорий насчет Зимнего Солдата. Никто не воспринимал ее серьезно. Технология криостазиса пока еще не разработана.

За исключением того, что она существует.

\- О, Стив.

Он смотрит на нее, и его глаза полны ненависти. – Они заплатят.

\- Да. Жаль, я не смогу раздобыть тебе самолет на этот раз, - извиняющимся тоном говорит она, и, несмотря на всю свою ненависть, он слабо улыбается и целует ей руку.

\- Я видела выпуски новостей. Это против него ты сражался, верно?

\- Я мог убить его, - говорит он, и должно быть мысленно рисует себе эту картину, потому что в его глазах появляется ужас.

\- Это он мог убить тебя, - поправляет она. Она знает, какой вариант он бы предпочел.  
Он отводит взгляд, и для нее это будто удар в живот, потому что…

\- Стив, - ошеломленно говорит она. – Стив.

Он упорно избегает ее взгляда, и она встряхивает его за руку, но когда он продолжает, ей хочется, чтобы он замолчал.

\- Я отбросил свой щит посреди сражения, - безо всякого сожаления говорит он, почти гордо, и она хочет ударить его со всей силы.

Вместо этого, она делает глубокий вдох. – Что ж, ты все еще жив.

Он адресует ей сияющую улыбку, и она думает, что он дурак. Так всегда было, когда речь шла о Барнсе.

Когда он уходит, она смотрит на дверь, пока не забывает, что он еще жив.

 

 

Позже…

Часы, дни, недели?

… она просыпается и видит отблеск металла во тьме. Ее сердце дико колотится, а рука тянется к оружию, которого больше нет. Она вспоминает Говарда, изломанного и мертвого, и…

\- Вы – агент Картер, - говорит Зимний Солдат, и это обращение смущает ее. Отбрасывает назад во времени, и заставляет думать, что она молода, пока дрожь в руках не напоминает ей… 

… она вспоминает полные ненависти глаза Стива.

\- Сержант Барнс, - хрипло приветствует она. Тот не реагирует.

Проходят минуты. Она ждет, что вот-вот в комнату ворвутся охранники, но их не видно. Барнс стоит, прислонившись к стене, держа кепку в правой руке, левая вдоль бока, наготове. Он не спускает с нее глаз. У него красивые, холодные, голубые глаза. Ни одна пуля не погасит глаза Барнса. Ни один снайпер не спасет ее.

Она молится об этом и молится, чтобы Стив никогда не узнал.

Задается вопросом, мертвы ли охраняющие ее агенты. На его одежде не видно крови, но ей известно, что это ничего не значит. Она знает досье Зимнего Солдата вдоль и поперек. Там список имен возможных жертв, детали его предполагаемых преступлений и несколько паршивых фотографий, на которых предположительно он. Она помнит, как посылала за этим человеком агентов, и помнит, что ни один из них не вернулся.

Она не спускает глаз с металлической кисти. Остальная часть руки скрыта курткой, и одна одновременно благодарна и разочарована.

На нем не видно оружия, но оно ему и не нужно. Он сам оружие. Эта мысль пробуждает в ней страх, но внезапно приступ жалости перехватывает горло, потому что он был человеком.

Он реагирует на это звук, наклоняя голову, как собака…

…как гончая, поправляет она себя немедленно, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. 

Она хочет заговорить, но понятия не имеет, что сказать. Она никогда хорошо его не знала. Больше помнит его, как тень рядом со Стивом, но его неподвижность кажется ей знакомой, а его глаза по-прежнему выразительны. Она отводит взгляд.

Спустя некоторое время, Барнс уходит, больше не сказав ни слова. После его ухода она расслабляется, и все ее тело болит от долгой неподвижности.

В ту ночь она видит сны.

Она идет в «Аист» и головы поворачиваются ей вслед.

Она ждет свой танец, но Стив мертв, мертв, мертв.

Затем мир у нее перед глазами становится белым и черным, и все люди в клубе падают мерт…

Стив сидит за столом в окружении серых теней. С его щита капает алая кровь. Он вытирает ее, и хотя щит становится чище, звезда остается красной. Это выглядит неправильно, но Пегги не помнит, почему.

\- Надеюсь, ты поймал его, - искренне говорит она ему, потому что, пусть этот клинок сделан из плоти и крови (и металла), он все равно клинок, но тут слышится шум поезда, и Стив вздрагивает и…

его маленькие кости трещат

… он выглядит меньше, чем секунду назад.

 

***

Агент покидает комнату со старой женщиной, и снова надевает на голову кепку. Он сглатывает, стараясь избавиться от горечи разочарования. Он не помнит ее.

Он надеялся, что когда увидит того, кого знал прежде, чем стал Агентом, что-нибудь у него в голове высвободится, заполнив дыры в памяти. Судя по экспозиции, они были едва знакомы, и она, вероятно, не лучший выбор. Но кроме нее из его прошлого остался в живых только один человек, а Стива он пока не готов увидеть.

Его мобильник звонит, и он вынимает его. Стивен Роджерс послал сообщение Сэму Уилсону. Он читает его, потом уничтожает. Они нашли тела. Он думал, что их обнаружат раньше. Он не особенно старался их спрятать.

Возникает мысль остаться и дать себя захватить, но он быстро ее отбрасывает.

Ему нужно двигаться.

Его мобильник снова звонит.

"Вы не имеете права читать это сообщение"

Он моргает, пальцы порхают над клавиатурой. Он не узнает номер, с которого оно отправлено. Его бывшие хозяева не предупредили, что такое может случиться, когда клонируешь номер мобильника.

Еще один звонок. "Больше вы ничего не прочтете".

Металлические пальцы ломают телефон и отбрасывают в сторону. Надо спешить.

***  
На другом конце города ДЖАРВИС делает пометку об очередной атаке на телефон Капитана Роджерса. Учитывая тот факт, что попытка частично оказалась успешной, он извещает своего Создателя.


	2. Chapter 2

\- У нее выбиты зубы, - присев над телом женщины, замечает Сэм.

\- Вот они, - стоя в нескольких футах от него, говорит Стив, и Сэм медленно переводит взгляд в ту сторону, будто опасаясь того, что увидит.

У Стива безразличный голос.

\- Должно быть, он был очень зол, - спокойно замечает Стив, как будто это не зубы валяются рядом с его ботинком, вместо того, чтобы находиться в чьей-то челюсти.

Сэм поднимается и подходит к нему.

– Стив.

\- Ты видел то кресло?

Сэм видел. Оно разломано на куски, но все равно выглядит самым ужасным креслом, когда-либо виденным им.

\- Здесь они убивали его, снова и снова, - один из оторванных фиксаторов для руки валяется на полу, и Стив пинает его со всей силы. 

Тот отлетает к стене.

Сэм таращится на него. 

– Неплохой пинок.

\- Благодарю. Я представлял на его месте голову Золы.

Сэм знает, когда лучше отступить. 

– Можем уходить?

\- Да, - говорит Стив, и они уходят.

Выходят из комнаты, проходят через другую, и дальше по коридору, и Сэм намеренно не считает тела.

Стив перешагивает через них, будто это бревна.

 

***

 

Внутри дома и перед ним нет камер наблюдения, но в гараже имеется машина, и камера на соседней улице засекла ее. Им удается отследить ее путь назад, и он приводит их к Смитсоновскому музею.

Они смотрят, как женщина выходит из машины и направляется к входу. На лестнице она проходит мимо мужчины, и Стив не может думать ни о чем, кроме того, что тот останавливается и не двигается больше. Его лицо скрывает козырек кепки, а руки засунуты в карманы. Выглядит жутко, когда кто-то застывает неподвижно в толпе идущих людей. Он сходит с места только тогда, когда другой мужчина подходит к нему и вероятно приветствует.

Двое мужчин идут к машине, садятся и уезжают.

\- Это был Баки, - убежденно говорит Стив.

\- Лица не видно, - Сэм ненавидит играть адвоката дьявола. – И мы не можем проследить эту машину вплоть до дома. На некоторых участках пути камер не было. Вдруг это не он.

\- Кто еще это может быть? Он пошел взглянуть на выставку, и они поймали его.

\- Мне он не показался пойманным. Пошел по своей воле.

\- Может, ему угрожали.

\- Чем именно? Он легко мог убежать. Я видел, как этот парень дерется, Стив. Тот, другой, ни за что не справился бы с ним. Если он ушел, то добровольно.

Стив встряхивает головой. 

– Я в это не верю.

\- Он Гидра. Промыли ему мозги или нет, он – Гидра.

\- Он вытащил меня из реки.

\- И ушел. Он работал на них очень долго. То, что он спас тебя, не означает, что он больше на них не работает.

\- Он перебил множество агентов Гидры и уничтожил кресло, с помощью которого его контролировали.

Этого Сэм не отрицает.

– Ты же читал файл, который тебе дала Наташа. Это случалось и прежде. Они всегда возвращали его обратно.

\- Нам просто нужно найти его раньше их.

\- Отлично. Будем считать, что он больше не на их стороне. И дальше что? На своей собственной? Это не слишком много нам говорит. Вы все еще можете оказаться по разные стороны. Его сторона не обязательно твоя.

\- Верно.

Сэма охватывает холодок, когда он слышит правду в этом слове.

Стив решительно глядит на него. – Я знаю его.

\- Знал.

\- Кое-что никогда не меняется. Не волнуйся, Сэм, - он немного колеблется, прежде чем продолжает. – Не то чтобы я внезапно перешел на Темную Сторону. Я просто должен помочь ему, - он разворачивается и снова нажимает кнопку воспроизведения. – Хочу кое-что тебе показать, - он останавливает запись, когда неизвестный мужчина и Баки направляются к машине. Оборачивается к Сэму. – Ты это видишь?

\- Вижу что?

\- То, как он двигается. Совсем иначе, чем до того, как остановился.

\- И что?

\- Я пока не уверен. Это что-то значит.

\- Просто походка.

\- Нет. Тут что-то есть. Он бы не пошел тихо. Я знаю. Та женщина что-то с ним сделала.

Сэм вспоминает труп с беззубым ртом и думает, что ей повезло, что она уже умерла. На потемневшем лице Стива ужасное выражение. Он не знал, что Стив способен на такую ненависть, но этого можно было ожидать. Сэм не был знаком с маленькой ипостасью Стива, хрупкой и движимой по большей части гневом, праведным или нет. В прошлом Стив ненавидел более откровенно.

Не все девушки избегали его, потому что тот был маленьким и болезненным. Некоторые замечали сбитые костяшки и тень ненависти на его лице.

Некоторые просто видели, что он легко поддается гневу и кидается в драку.

 

***

Он танцует с хорошенькой девушкой, она краснеет, когда он ей улыбается. Совершив очередной пирует, притягивает ее чуточку ближе, и та бросает на него взгляд из под ресниц. Уголок ее рта приподнимается в полуулыбке, и внизу его живота нарастает предвкушение. Ритм ускоряется и…

Тут тук

… он открывает глаза и обнаруживает себя в комнате отеля, телевизор включен, на экране старые добрые фильмы, и знакомый ритм отдается в его венах.

Тут тук тук тук тук

Подхватив пистолет, он встает с постели. Приоткрывает дверь и молча смотрит на жуликоватого парня за ней.

\- Рента, - говорит парень и ждет. Его глаза стреляют в сторону, стараясь разглядеть комнату, и Баки слегка смещается, блокируя проем. Тот замечает и бросает на него злобный взгляд. Который смягчается, когда Баки достает деньги. Парень дважды их пересчитывает и уходит, бросив еще один быстрый взгляд в попытке разглядеть комнату.

Баки закрывает дверь и оставляет пистолет на тумбочке. Падает на кровать лицом вниз. Телевизор все еще работает, там уже другая мелодия, и он на ощупь хватает пульт и выключает его. Он ненавидит эту песню.

Рука жужжит громче, чем следует и он заставляет себя подняться. Очевидно, ему самому не удастся починить ее. Он встряхивает ее и что-то внутри гремит. Он вздыхает. Ему на самом деле нужно позаботиться об этом.

Открывает пластину и заглядывает внутрь, но там все выглядит иначе, чем он помнит. Неудивительно. Внешняя оболочка его руки может и не сильно изменилась, с тех пор как ее установили, но внутренняя начинка несколько раз модернизировалась, о чем его редко информировали, или давали инструкции, как ее эксплуатировать. А даже если такие инструкции были, обнуления стирали это знание. Он надеется однажды вспомнить что-нибудь. Ненавидит не уметь починить сам себя.

Он наклоняется, чтобы взглянуть поближе и волосы падают на лицо. Он раздраженно дергает за них. Надо их убрать, в самом деле.

После долгого осмотра, возвращает пластину на место. Ему кажется, он знает, в чем проблема. Но абсолютной уверенности нет, как нет и подходящих инструментов для ремонта. Металлическая рука подсоединена к позвоночнику. Он не собирается тыкаться вслепую и рисковать нанести себе серьезные повреждения.

***

 

\- Ты будешь есть это пирожное, или мне съесть его вместо тебя?

\- Твой уровень сахара…

\- Все нормально.

\- Ты грязная старая врушка, я же видела результаты твоего анализа крови.

\- И кого это ты назвала старой?

\- Тебе восемьдесят лет!

\- Я в расцвете сил.

Баки поглядывает на столик, за которым расположилась группа пожилых леди. Две громко спорят, пока две другие мирно поедают пирожные, очевидно привыкнув к спорам подруг. Пятая глядит в его сторону. Она не отводит глаз, когда на этом ее ловят, только дерзко подмигивает.

Он подмигивает в ответ.

 

***

\- Нет, нет, этот агент…

При этом слове он вскидывает голову - только чтобы увидеть, как двое погрузились в горячий спор. Его пальцы сжимаются на чашке кофе. Джеймс Барнс, не Агент, твердит он про себя. Джеймс Барнс. Сердито делает глоток, и кофе обжигает ему язык. Он бормочет себе под нос ругательство. Пожилые леди охают и неодобрительно таращатся на него.

Его взгляд делается робким, и он обезоруживающе им улыбается, чем заставляет всех, кроме одной, смягчиться. Последняя с негодованием вздергивает нос: 

\- Я никогда…

\- Да ладно тебе, Марта. Ты иногда выражаешься похуже.

\- Не на людях!

\- Черта с два не на людях! Только вчера ты сказала Синтии, что она…

\- Синтия не считается!

\- Конечно же, она считается! 

Их внимание переключается с него, и он смотрит на улицу, вполуха прислушиваясь к перебранке.

\- Не меняй тему! И не думай, что я не заметила, как ты ему подмигнула. У тебя слабость к симпатичным мальчикам. Признайся.

Та пожимает плечами. – Бывают и худшие слабости.

\- Шлюшка.

Дверь кофейни открывается, подвешенный над ней колокольчик звякает, и другая старая женщина входит внутрь. Остальные машут ей, и та медленно направляется к ним, ее трость издает звук тумп, тумп по полу. На ее лице широкая улыбка, которая застывает, когда она бросает взгляд в сторону и замечает его.

Он ухмыляется, только чтобы увидеть, как она бледнеет.

Она постарела по сравнению с прошлым разом, когда он видел ее, но он помнит зелень ее глаз, и как эти длинные пальцы копались внутри его металлической руки. Она смеялась, когда он кричал.

У него имеются вопросы и неисправная рука. Он надеется, что ее руки не трясутся.

Они не трясутся.

Он восхищается и ненавидит то, что она делает. Она ожесточенно копается внутри него, и ему хочется привязать ее и поиграться с ее внутренностями, пока она не превратится в рыдающий комок плоти, но знает, что она не заплачет.

Он думает, что она бы улыбалась.

Закончив работать с рукой, она откладывает инструменты в сторону и пренебрежительно смотрит на него.

Он наклоняется к ней, и она отшатывается, роняя трость. Та громко стучит.

\- Они поймают тебя, - злобно выплевывает она. – Обнулят и положат обратно на лед.

\- Нет. Не получится.

\- В прошлый раз ты говорил то же самое.

Он застывает, и она издевательски хохочет. 

– В конце концов, они всегда ловят тебя. Конечно, на этот раз могут просто пристрелить. Раньше это был не вариант, но времена меняются.

Он поднимается на ноги и достает пистолет.

\- Какая жалость, - продолжает она. – Так много усилий и денег вложено в тебя, но у всего когда-нибудь истекает срок годности.

Он прицеливается. 

– Верно.

\- Мой внук.

\- Не трону, если он не встанет у меня на пути, - неохотно подтверждает он. Ее внук работает на Гидру, но на такой мелкой должности, что это почти незначительно. Не стоит его времени.

В конце концов, всех он убить не может.

Смогу, приходит непрошеная откровенная мысль, и рука рекалибруется и жужжит. Как будто шипит «да».

Он всматривается в нее. Он видит, что она поверила, на ее лице ясно читается облегчение, и ему хочется отказаться от собственного слова, и прикончить ее внука, только потому что он может.

Он не станет.

Ее глаза полны ненависти, когда они встречаются с его, и пустеют, когда пуля входит между ними.


	3. Chapter 3

Он отвечает на звонок отрывистым:

– Роджерс.

\- Не можешь найти кнопочку ответа, дедуля? Ты так долго не поднимал трубку, что я чуть не сдался.

\- Тони.

\- Стив.

\- Что тебе нужно?

\- Чего ты такой ворчливый, Кэп? Я что, прервал твою вечернюю дрему? Или…

\- У меня нет времени на это.

\- Еще не догнал своего военного дружка?

\- … Что тебе нужно?

\- Ух ты, я прямо-таки отсюда чувствую твою враждебность.

\- Старк!

\- Ладно… зануда. ДЖАРВИС засек, что за тобой кое-кто шпионит. Они клонировали твой телефон.

\- Что?

\- Клонировали твой телефон. Это когда…

\- Я знаю, что это значит. Помнится, ты утверждал, что никто не может это сделать со Старк-телефонами, - колкость попала в цель, с ликованием думает Стив, наслаждаясь молчанием на другом конце трубки.

Тони откашливается. 

– В Гидре хорошие техники, - ворчливо признает он.

\- Гидра?

\- Полагаю, лучше спросить Маргарет о деталях. ДЖАРВИС проследил сигнал до ее дома.

Иногда он забывает, что Тони знает ее с детства. 

– Что делали люди Гидры в доме Пегги?

\- А почему бы Гидре не побывать в доме Картер? Она – одна из основателей Щ.И.Т.а. У нее не просто так дежурит охрана.

\- Она…

\- Она в порядке. Не пострадала. Когда я с ней разговаривал, она даже не знала, что что-то произошло. С удивлением услышала, что ее охрану вырубили. Сам знаешь, как у нее с памятью. Надо будет спросить ее позже.

\- Почему ее оставили в живых? Почему не убили охранников? Гидра не славится милосердием.

\- Телефон нашли перед ее комнатой, он раздавлен, - сообщает Тони, будто это ответ на все вопросы.

Не на все. 

– Раздавлен?

\- Возможно, металлической рукой? Мне вот только что пришло в голову, конечно, но я очень хорошо угадываю. Разве у тебя нет дружка с металлической рукой? Думается, я припоминаю, что такой дружок у тебя есть.

\- Тони.

\- У тебя точно имеется дружок с металлической рукой. Хотелось бы мне на нее взглянуть.

Стив вешает трубку.

\- Что стряслось? – спрашивает Сэм.

Телефон звонит, и на экране высвечивается имя Тони. Стив не берет трубку.

\- Нужно повидаться с Пегги. Баки был у нее. Должно быть, узнал о ней на выставке.

\- Он не причинил ей вреда?

Стив бросает на него недобрый взгляд.

\- Это обоснованный вопрос, - ничуть не раскаиваясь, говорит Сэм.

Стив сутулится, признавая поражение. 

– Да, обоснованный, - неохотно признает он.

***

\- Барнс был здесь, - говорит Пегги, когда Сэм выходит из комнаты. – Я не рассказала об этом Говарду, когда он звонил.

Стив ее не поправляет, но она ловит его взгляд. 

– Я помню, что сейчас это Энтони, - грустно произносит она.

\- Что случилось?

\- Я проснулась, и он был здесь.

\- Он не навредил тебе? – спрашивает Стив, и слова звучат ломкими, будто едва выживают при рождении.

\- Нет.

Стив оседает, напряжение покидает его тело.

– Чего он хотел?

Она припоминает, как смотрел на нее Барнс.

– Вспомнить.

Когда Стив с надеждой смотрит на нее, она качает головой. Его глаза затуманиваются.

– Неудивительно. Мы недостаточно хорошо знали друг друга, - осторожно напоминает она.

Он разочарованно вздыхает.

\- Он хорошо выглядит, - добавляет она. – Здоров, - и с некоторым колебанием. – Не слишком отличался от того, каким я его помню.

Стив вопросительно смотрит на нее.

\- Ты привык, что он относится к тебе, как к другу.

\- Не понял.

\- Мы с ним никогда не были друзьями.

\- Но…

\- Мы были вежливы друг с другом.

\- Он был хорошим человеком, - защищается Стив.

\- Был, - соглашается она. – И возможно, со временем мы стали бы друзьями. Я к тому, что люди не ко всем относятся одинаково. Ты не привык к нему, относящемуся к тебе иначе, чем по-дружески. Ты не видел его другой стороны. А я видела. Может быть, он стал немного холоднее, более отстраненный, да и рука бросается в глаза, но я все равно узнала его.

\- Да?

\- Да. Не все потеряно, но ему промывали мозги и стирали память. Будет нелегко, и ты должен быть осторожен.

\- Знаю.

\- Взгляни на это с хорошей стороны, Стив. Он не убил меня и мою охрану.

Стив слегка истерически смеется. 

– Я должен быть счастлив, что он не перебил кучу людей? Это должно быть нормальным – не убивать людей.

\- Для наемного убийцы это ненормально.

 

***

Двое агентов Гидры в комнате рядом с комнатой Баки, трое на улице и шестеро в доме напротив отеля. Думают, что он о них не подозревает.

Они не видят, как он поглаживает рукоять ножа (они не чувствуют, как он сглатывает комок, будто он жжет горло).

Они планируют вскоре атаковать, и ужасная правда в том, что он собирается их всех убить.

Он не сожалеет.

Он не сожалеет.

Кровь затечет между пластинами руки, а он ненавидит вычищать ее. Вот и все.

Он не сожалеет.

Нет.

***

 

Он быстр и методичен, и прежде чем они понимают, что происходит, все кончено.

Им надо было бы послать снайпера, думает он, роясь в их вещах. Находит специально для него разработанные наркотики, и понимает, почему не было снайпера. Они все еще пытаются взять его живым.

Задается вопросом, скольких еще ему придется перебить, прежде чем они решат его убить.

Избавляясь от тел, он замечает, что у одного из них усики, и вспоминает Дернье, и…

 

Стив глядит на него, и в его глазах вина и извинения. Не сожаление.

Под ногтями Баки засохла кровь, и ему кажется, он слышит, как напевно плачет его нож, но это только Дернье тихонько поет по-французски

\- Это песня о скудно одетой женщине, - сообщает Джонс, когда его спрашивают, но все понимают, что это неправда. Такие песни никогда не бывают печальными.

***

Его не обнуляли со дня падения хеликерриеров. Каким-то образом он знает, что это самый долгий промежуток его бодрствования без регулярных обнулений. Его кураторы всегда избегали этого. Очень быстро он начинал вспоминать, начинал хотеть и думать, и задавать вопросы, и осознавал, что что-то с ним не так.

сломанотремонтированнеправильно

Сыворотка в его крови всегда пыталась излечить нанесенные ими повреждения, но до определенного предела. Она не помогает разбираться с тем, что он вспомнил.

Иногда у него болит голова, будто кто-то колотит по ней молотком, и воспоминания расцветают, и он видит их, будто наяву. Иногда, они приходят мягко - например, он заказывает кофе, и знает, что предпочитает черный. Боли нет, только уверенность, он как будто всегда это знал. Вот только он помнит, что это не так. Всего два дня назад он проходил мимо кафетерия, и запах привлек его внимание. Он помнит, что не знал, что это такое.

 

***

 

Он видит рекламу на стенде туристического агентства, голубые океаны и зеленые пальмовые листья, и помнит песок, обжигающий ноги, и как нагревалась металлическая рука. Помнит, как стоял в воде, позволяя волнам вымывать кровь, красное растворялось в голубом.

Его куратор приближался с осторожностью, держа пистолет, и руки у него слегка дрожали. Он подождал, пока Солдат обернется к нему. Баки помнил, что был благодарен.

Он вспоминает Антона с теплотой.

Он думает Anton, и внезапно понимает, понимает, что уже довольно давно думает на русском. Его мысли переключатся с английского на русский, а иногда это смесь обоих языков. Иногда он ругается по-немецки, и его злит, что он не помнит, где его выучил – может, когда был пристегнут к столу в Австрии, а может, в Берлине, несколько десятилетий спустя, для миссии.

Может быть, это случилось, когда Стив закрыл за собой дверь, и связанный немецкий солдат плюнул ему в лицо. В конце концов, он выложил свои секреты, через слезы, сопли и кровь.

В своих снах он заново переживает тот день. Он всегда начинается с того, что он уже в комнате. Испуганные глаза Ганса следуют за каждым его движением. До этого немецкий язык всегда казался Барнсу резким…

Джеймс Бьюкенен, сержант, 3-2-5-5-7-0-3-8

… но в устах Ганса он звучал мягко. Ближе к концу он просил шепотом, едва слышно, с закрытыми глазами.

Когда Баки закончил, он вышел из комнаты и наткнулся на ожидающего его Стива. Как только он доложил, Стив торопливо вышел, не оборачиваясь. Информацию нужно доставить быстро. Баки понимал. Действительно понимал.

(Стив больше ни разу не заглянул в ту комнату)

Баки соскользнул на пол. Спустя какое-то время Морита вытащил его наружу. Возможно, мир вокруг Баки качался, но Морита крепко держал его за плечо, и уверенным голосом приговаривал: – Пошли, сержант.

За стеной остывало тело Ганса.

Позже, перед обедом, Фалсворт и Дум Дум вернулись дрожащие и грязные, с лопатами в руках, и Баки на секунду замер, а затем мозги включились, и он подумал: Ганс, и побежал, побежал, побежал прочь, подальше, упал на колени, и его вывернуло. Он слышал позади себя шаги, но когда обернулся, никого не было. Но…

в его ушах ревело, будто проснулись злобные львы.

...он узнал отпечатки подошв на снегу, и в груди поднялось нечто ужасное. Тяжелое, оно жгло, и он не думал, что это ненависть.

(Он думает, что это ненависть).

Стив приходит к нему позже, много позже, когда Дернье перестал петь, и все заснули.   
– Мне жаль, - выдавливает он, как будто это что-то значит (что угодно).

Ты просил меня пересечь черту, Стив, и я это сделал, хочет он сказать, хотел бы я, чтобы ты попросил кого-то еще, но он знает, что Стиву некого было просить. Ты мог бы сделать это сам, думает он.

\- Это ты хотел пойти на войну, - вместо этого обвиняет он, и в его голосе слышится лед, приближение зимы, и Стив глядит на него большими глазами, потерянный и юный. – На своих условиях, - Баки проводит рукой по лицу, пытаясь стереть злость, зная, что она там есть. – Но здесь нет условий, - печально добавляет он.

\- Я знаю, - теперь я знаю. 

Стив говорит уныло, но довольно скоро расправляет плечи, и в его глазах загорается решительный огонек. Баки хочется плакать.

Он мрачно думает, чем выше ты взлетишь, Стив, тем дольше придется падать.

Он ничего не говорит, потому что знает, что иногда слишком резок со Стивом. В конце концов, он сам решил следовать за ним, куда бы тот не вел. Стив не виноват, что путь, по которому они идут, не блещет чистотой.

Стив не виноват, что в конце они все окажутся грязными.

В следующий раз, когда он стреляет из винтовки, выстрел эхом отдается в его груди, следуя биению его сердца, и холод расползается внутри него. Как только ты вымерзнешь изнутри, тебе уже никогда не согреться, сказала его мать, когда он спросил, почему его дядя прыгнул в реку и не поплыл.

Он стреляет снова и вспоминает улыбающиеся глаза своего дяди за день до того, как тот дал воде поглотить себя.

Через несколько дней он падает.

 

*

Они волокут его по снегу, обрубок руки оставляет за собой кровавый след, по которому никто не пойдет.

***  
Он просыпается и скулит, всегда…

всегда

… чувствуя запах зимы.

 

*  
(она пахнет чистотой)


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

Примечание: в этой главе присутствует описание пыток.

 

Двое агентов Гидры заходят в бар. Один из них заказывает воду.   
– Хайль Гидра, шепчет он в стакан. Другой противится желанию прикрыть лицо ладонью и берет пиво.

\- Мы все еще не получили никаких вестей от посланных за Агентом команд, - докладывает тот, который с водой.

Второй кривится.

\- Думаю, можно смело предположить, что все они погибли.

Его начальник бросает на него раздраженный взгляд, но сказать ему нечего.

\- Мы потеряли нескольких наших лучших агентов. Мы не можем себе позволить терять других. Переходим ко второй фазе Операции?

\- Я не дам приказ на устранение, - наконец говорит он. – Он слишком ценен.

\- Но…

\- Захватить и стереть. Пора отправить Зимнего обратно в сон. Пока он не перешел в наступление или вступил в контакт с Капитаном Америка, фаза два не вариант.

 

***

 

Когда Стив приходит поговорить с Тони, Пеппер с извиняющейся улыбкой предупреждает:

\- Они с Брюсом творят Науку, - Стив слышит заглавную букву Н. Преисполнившись опасений, он подумывает уйти, но, в конце концов, решает рискнуть.

ДЖАРВИС открывает дверь в лабораторию, и он осторожно заходит внутрь. Еще раз взрываться не хочется. Так и знал, надо было прихватить щит. Черт бы побрал Сэма, отговорившего его.

\- Не нужно таскать его с собой все время, Стив. Это нездорово. И ты пугаешь людей. Помнишь того старичка, который увидел тебя со щитом и решил, что снова напали пришельцы? У него чуть сердечный приступ не случился. 

Тогда это прозвучало разумно.

(Сэм просто хочет еще раз поиграться со щитом. Стив знает.)

 

Брюс печатает на компьютере, а Тони склонился над путаницей из проводов и металла.

\- Брюс, - не поднимая глаз от работы, окликает Тони.

\- Нет, - отвечает тот, точно также поглощенный собственным делом.

\- Брюс.

\- Нет.

\- Брююююс.

\- Нет. Это ужасная идея.

\- Это замечательная идея.

\- Нет.

Тони глядит на Брюса. 

– Пожалуйста?

\- Хватит строить щенячьи глазки, Тони.

\- Ты даже не смотришь, откуда ты…

\- Я всемогущ, - сухо отвечает Брюс, вглядываясь в экран, его пальцы летают по клавишам.

\- Ну и ладно. Я попрошу Харли.

\- Харли тринадцать.

\- И что?

\- Я не помешаю? – интересуется Стив, и Тони разворачивается на звук его голоса.

\- Ледышка! - расплывается он в улыбке, радостно потирая руки. Локтем что-то сшибает, путаница проводов и металла зловеще щелкает на столе позади него, в глазах Брюса проступает зелень.

Черт побери, Сэм.

 

***

Немного позже они перебираются в другую лабораторию, Брюс уходит переодеться, а Дамми заканчивает гасить огонь, они садятся в кресла, и Тони с надеждой поворачивается к нему: 

\- Что тебя привело?

\- Имеется несколько вопросов.

\- Насчет Барнса.

\- Да. Пегги подтвердила, что это был он.

\- Он уничтожил телефон. Я не знаю, где он сейчас.

\- Но телефон, должно быть, был при нем некоторое время. Ты можешь узнать, где он побывал?

Тони задумывается на несколько секунд. ДЖАРВИС, - наконец говорит он, не отрывая взгляда от Стива. 

\- Файл передан на телефон Капитана, - ответствует ИИ.

\- Спасибо, - благодарит Стив обоих, Тони и ДЖАРВИСа.

\- Пожалуйста, Капитан, - отвечает ДЖАРВИС, а Тони отмахивается.

Стив поднимается и разворачивается, чтобы уйти, внезапное молчание ощущается неуютно. До определенного момента они с Тони вполне сходятся. Стив предпочитает уйти, пока этот момент не случился.

\- ДЖАРВИС, музыку, - слышит он перед тем, как дверь закрывается за ним.

***

 

Сэм и Стив идут по следам Баки, но не находят ничего важного. Он не возвращался в одно место дважды, и никто его не запомнил. Одна камера засекла его, но картинка размытая, а другие камеры его не видели, и понять, что он делал, невозможно. Некоторые локации очевидны, как адрес кафетерия, но другие – совершенная тайна.

\- Что ж, похоже, ему понравилась индийская еда, - замечает Стив, рассматривая едва заметный на фото логотип ресторана.

\- Мы же не станем проверять все индийские рестораны в городе.

\- Этого я и не предлагал, - устало и обреченно отвечает Стив.

Сэму не нравится, как звучит его голос, но он этого ожидал раньше или позже. Первоначальный адреналин погони начинает выветриваться.

Им нужно отвлечься.

Нужен кто-то в беде. Стив не может видеть кого-то в беде и не помочь. Он нацепит праведное выражение лица, выпрямит спину, волосы засияют золотом на солнце, а щит будет героически поблескивать.

Сэм знает, что щиты не могут героически поблескивать, но этот щит может. Этот – может.

При виде его он всегда припоминает комиксы, и не может сдержаться и не хихикнуть тайком. Когда это случилось впервые, Стив его подловил, а еще одного неодобрительного взгляда Капитана Америки Сэм не вынесет. Воющие Коммандос были его любимыми героями, понятно?

(Сердцем Сэм все еще мальчишка).

Стив этого не знает, но Сэм брал его щит и принимал героические позы перед стеклом, стараясь разглядеть свое отражение, пока ждал пробуждения Стива в больнице после того, как его отделал Зимний Солдат.

Хоукай застукал его за этим занятием, но только фыркнул и сказал: - Как же, проходили, - и вскоре ушел, услышав, что прогнозы у Стива положительные.

Сэм счастлив, что не Наташа подловила его.

Хоукай не разболтает.

 

*

Клинт выкладывает все.

***

План Сэма работает: они находят проблемы. У Стива, похоже, к этому талант.

После они оба слегка побиты и потрепаны, но фигуральное черное облако над головой Стива больше не висит.

Сэм осторожно опускается в кресло и морщится, неизбежно задевая синяк. Болит все.

Стив ухмыляется.

Чертов суперсолдат, думает Сэм, недобро поглядывая на самодовольного ублюдка. Его-то синяки уже сошли.

Стив открывает рот, но телефонный звонок прерывает его не начатую речь. Он бросает взгляд на экран.

– Это Тони, - он включает динамик.

\- Вы двое закончили спасать котят с деревьев?

\- А что, у тебя есть на примете другие котята, требующие спасения? – интересуется Стив, одновременно с ним Сэм говорит:

\- Это были не котята. У котят не бывает пистолетов.

\- Зачем позвонил? – спрашивает Стив. Он по опыту знает, что Тони лучше сразу заткнуть, пока тот не разошелся.

\- ДЖАРВИС обнаружил кое-что по Барнсу. Отель. Он может все еще находиться там.

 

***

 

Его там нет. Зато есть сломанное окно в здании через дорогу, и когда они туда заходят, в комнате слишком сильно пахнет очистителем.

Крови не видно, как и дырок от пуль, или следов борьбы.

Здесь была схватка, понимает Стив. Задается вопросом, кто победил. Не знает, кто именно.

Не знает, кто победил.

***

 

Стив подобрался слишком близко, они разминулись всего на несколько минут, и не то чтобы Баки не хотел быть найденным, он просто терпеть не может, когда на него охотятся.

Отстань, думает он, отстань.

Но Стив не отстает. Продолжает охоту, и зловредная сторона натуры Баки решает, что тот его не найдет. Он исчезнет просто из принципа.

Этот маленький ублюдок не превратит его в добычу.

(Стиву позволено многое, но не это).

 

***

 

Баки часто снится, как падает Стив. Иногда он прыгает за ним, иногда – нет.

***

Стиву часто снится, как падает Баки. Иногда он не прыгает за ним, иногда – да.

 

***

Проходит несколько дней с тех пор как они нашли отель, где останавливался Баки. Стив возлагал большие надежды на этот след, но дни проходят, а…

\- Нигде нет ни следа, Сэм.

\- Мы что-нибудь найдем, - утешает Сэм, пусть и неуверенно.

\- Они схватили его, поймали, - решает Стив, впадая в отчаяние, и Сэм кривится.

\- Тебе не приходило в голову, что он просто не желает быть найденным?

Взгляд у Сэма мягкий, хотя его слова режут. Стив одновременно чувствует, как падает сам и видит падение Баки. 

– Приходило, - сознается он. – Мне все равно.

Сэм вздыхает.

\- Он вспоминает, я уверен…

\- Знаю.

В голосе Стива недоверие, когда он спрашивает: - Откуда?

\- Все остальные, кто гонялся за ним, мертвы.

Стив счастливо улыбается, и Сэм не уверен, это потому, что он доволен, что кто-то наконец согласился с ним, или же потому, что те, кто хотели навредить Барнсу, мертвы. Сэм просто благодарен, что он кажется в безопасности по ассоциации.

***

Проходят месяцы.

Они не нашли Баки.

Стив втыкает нож в мужчину: 

\- Я видел запись из банка, где его обнуляли, - будто по секрету шепчет он тому на ухо, проворачивая лезвие. Этот мужчина входил в группу УДАР. Предательство жжет, он так зол, что едва может мыслить здраво. Их понятия о команде определенно отличаются друг от друга.

Он страшно скучает по Воющим Коммандос.

Выдергивает нож, и из раны хлещет кровь. Мужчина смотрит на него, будто никогда раньше не видел. Стив смакует этот взгляд, хотя глубоко внутри…

на дне, на дне океана, где так темно, некоторые рыбы рождаются слепыми.

… больно.

\- Где он? - снова спрашивает Стив.

\- У нас его нет, - выдыхает агент Гидры. Стив вглядывается в него. Лицо у него перед глазами плывет. Он больше не видит мужчину, только безликую Гидру. Однажды он поклялся, что уничтожит их всех.

Он уходит. Он знает, как выглядит человек, который вот-вот умрет, ему не нужно смотреть.

Сэм ждет снаружи. Видит лицо Стива и старательно избегает заглядывать в комнату позади него. Это напоминает Стиву его самого и комнату…

комнаты

… в которую он не смотрел, напоминает о дрожащем на снегу Баки и запахе рвоты в воздухе.

В животе Стива спокойно. Он думает, что его, вероятно, должно тошнить.

\- Он не у Гидры, - сообщает он Сэму, и тут, наконец, накатывает облегчение. За ним следует боль, острая и опустошительная.

Сэм оказался прав, Баки прячется от него.

Он прикрывает дверь и идет прочь.

Сэм перехватывает его.

– Стив, - зовет он. – Стив.

\- Знаю.

Они заходят на кухню, и Стив тянется за чашкой кофе, но Сэм останавливает его.

\- Это была пытка.

\- Знаю, - повторяет Стив, задаваясь вопросом, поступил бы он так до доктора Эрскина и сыворотки, до того как доброе стало великим, а злое - ужасным.

Сэм хмурится, пытаясь найти слова.

Стив терпеливо ждет. Поглядывает на пулевые отверстия в стене за головой Сэма. В этом убежище Гидры было только два агента, и один из них погиб, как только они ворвались внутрь. Стив сомневается, что у него имелась полезная информация. Он контролирует вдохи и выдохи, противясь желанию вытереть кожу. Она ощущается грязной.

\- Думаю, тебе надо позвонить Наташе, - говорит Сэм, и его слова звучат легко. Он не это собирался сказать.

Стив благодарен. Стив очень, очень благодарен. 

– Наташа недоступна для мира, ищет себя.

\- Ей чертовски скучно.

Его осведомленность удивляет Стива.

\- Мы обмениваемся текстовыми сообщениями… созваниваемся. Она друг. Временами мне нужно отвлечься от твоей мрачности.

Стив бросает на него недовольный взгляд, но насчет мрачности не возражает. 

\- И все равно я не понял, почему ты считаешь, что надо позвонить Наташе – говорит он, скрещивая руки, но когда Сэм глазами указывает на изменение его позы, Стив демонстративно разводит их.

Сэм пожимает плечами, изображая беспечность.

– У нее может быть своя точка зрения. Кроме того, можно показать ей видео из Смитсоновского музея, которое так беспокоит тебя.

\- Ты счел его пустяком.

\- Но ты думаешь, что там что-то есть. Нелишне услышать другое мнение.

\- Прошли месяцы.

\- И тем не менее, ты просматривал его снова несколько дней назад.

\- Жуткое видео.

Не важно, согласен ли Сэм. Ему просто нужно, чтобы приехала Наташа…

Стив летит по спирали вниз, вниз, вниз.

… и тогда он получит передышку. Сэму нужно выспаться. Не все могут быть суперсолдатами, довольствующимися несколькими часами сна. 

***

Стив звонит.

\- Буду через два дня, - бодро отвечает Наташа.

\- Подожди… Откуда ты знаешь, где мы?

Она хохочет и вешает трубку.

Стив обвиняюще таращится на Сэма, и тот вскидывает ладони вверх, сдаваясь. – Не смотри на меня. Я ей не говорил.

 

***

Двумя днями позже, Наташа смотрит видео и бледнеет. Делает глубокий судорожный вздох и проводит ладонью по лицу.

\- Что это? – напряженно спрашивает Стив, слишком нетерпеливый, чтобы проявлять такт.

Она смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом. 

– У него есть выключатель, - в ее голосе нечто мертвое, мертвое и гниющее, и источающее зловоние.

На секунду Стив замирает, а потом встает и, не говоря ни слова, выходит из комнаты отеля.

\- Звучит весьма неопределенно, - замечает Сэм, когда звук шагов Стива стихает.

Наташа кивает, не глядя на него.

\- Как он работает?

\- Он запускается фразой.

\- А ты откуда знаешь? – он уверен, что уже знает ответ. Когда она встречается с ним взглядом, он почти жалеет, что спросил. У нее больной вид. В глазах боль, застарелая боль, и он не может не догадаться. – У тебя тоже есть?

Она отводит взгляд. 

– Все, кто знали мои коды, мертвы, - устало говорит она.

Ему не нужно спрашивать, как они умерли.

***

Спустя несколько часов, овладев собой, Стив возвращается с тяжелым блеском в глазах. Садится в кресло напротив Наташи.

– Сколько человек мне нужно найти и как узнать их имена?

\- Я не знаю, - отвечает Наташа. – Не много. В моем случае был один техник, один врач и еще двое.

\- Меньше, чем я ожидал, - замечает Сэм.

\- Когда много людей знают коды, оперативник становится уязвим. Возможность, что коды продадут тому, кто заплатит хорошую цену, возрастает с количеством тех, кто их знает.

\- Как мне их найти?

\- Та женщина на видео была одной из них. Начни отсюда, - советует Наташа.

\- Она мертва.

\- Тогда разыщи ее файл. Найди, с кем она работала. Подними досье.

Стив кривится.

\- Легкого пути нет, - сочувственно говорит Наташа.

Стив решительно кивает. 

– Мне не важно, насколько это трудно, или как много времени займет. Я найду их. Может, я не смог найти Баки, но их я найду. Каждого из них.

Наташа несколько секунд изучает его.

– Хорошо, - удовлетворенно говорит она, с усмешкой слишком свирепой, чтобы быть чем-то иным, кроме демонстрации зубов.

Сэм уже не так уверен, что позвонить ей было хорошей идеей.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Стив просыпается в одиночестве. Кровать слишком маленькая, и комната слишком белая - стены, дверь, его одежда, льющийся с потолка свет без намека на желтизну. На секунду ему кажется, что он снова хилый дальтоник, и сердце сжимается в груди, но достаточно быстрого взгляда на руки – они все еще большие и сильные, и следующий вдох выходит легко, без хрипов.

Затем он замечает след на внутренней поверхности локтя, почти полностью выцветший. Будь у него прежнее зрение, он бы его пропустил.

У него брали кровь.

***

 

Ручки с его стороны двери нет. Пинать ее бессмысленно, как и пытаться проломить стены.

Несколькими часами позже он срывается и лупит стену, кожа на костяшках лопается, кровь оставляет мазки. Красные, думает он, глядя на них, он может раскрасить стены.

Они в любом случае будут резать его.

Он гонит прочь черные мысли и усаживается на кровать. Подтягивает ноги к груди. В комнате прохладно, а он босиком.

Он не видит камеры в комнате, но знает, что кто-то за ним должен наблюдать. Кто-то придет за ним рано или поздно.

Он закрывает глаза и молится, чтобы с Сэмом все было в порядке.

***

Сэм не в порядке. Сэм истекает кровью на полу опустевшей базы Гидры. Он притворился мертвым, когда они утаскивали потерявшего сознание Стива. Я им позволил, думает он, и эта мысль – яд, разъедающий изнутри.

Сэм знает, что не смог бы помочь. Сэм не может шевелить ногами. И руками.  
Сэм едва может шевельнуть головой, когда слышит звук.

\- Где Стив? – спрашивает Барнс, присаживаясь на корточки.

\- Ги… Гид… - пытается Сэм, но язык тяжелый и не может договорить: –ра.

Барнс понимающе кивает. В его глазах нечто жуткое, черное, обжигающее и разрушительное (душераздирающее).

Он похлопывает Сэма по плечу.

– Ты выживешь, - у него уверенный голос, и Сэм решает поверить ему.

Внезапно Барнс настороженно вскидывает голову. – Помощь близка, - поднимается на ноги. – Я – за Стивом, - добавляет он, прежде чем уйти.

Супер-солдаты, смиренно думает Сэм, когда спустя несколько секунд слышит шум подъезжающих машин, который, должно быть, насторожил Барнса.

Помещение заполняется людьми; его осматривают, фиксируют шею и укладывают на носилки.

Увидев Наташу, он выдавливает слабую улыбку. Она очень бледна. – Белоснежка, - пытается пошутить он, но выходит неразборчиво. Он криво улыбается. Наташа глядит куда-то влево…

Стив?

… где кто-то рассуждает о сильных наркотиках и…

Стива нет.

Должно быть, он произносит это вслух, потому что Наташа подходит ближе. – Где Стив? – настойчиво спрашивает она. Сэм медленно моргает.

В башне, под охраной монстра, хочет сказать он. У монстра множество голов, его дыхание ядовито, и его кровь – это смерть.

Под отчаянным взглядом Наташи глаза Сэма закрываются.

 

***

Стив закрывает глаза и пытается спать, но свет не гаснет и проникает сквозь веки, и он видит красное. Он прячет лицо в сгибе локтя и это немного помогает.

В конце концов, он ухитряется заснуть, но когда просыпается, чувствует себя неправильно. Тяжесть в руках и ногах, и на руке появилась новая отметинка. Под его взглядом она исцеляется. Это недолго.

Холодный страх охватывает его. Его накачивают наркотиками, кто знает, как долго. Он мог бы исцелиться от тяжелых травм и не знать об этом.

Может, у меня уже нет почки, думает он. По ощущениям почка на месте. Когда он осматривает себя, то не находит новых шрамов, но у него сейчас остаются шрамы только от серьезных ран.

Он не чувствует жажды или голода, хотя знает, что должен их чувствовать. Он уже давно не ел. 

Он не помнит, когда ел.

Эта мысль ужасает.

\- Стив Роджерс, - вслух произносит он, на секунду испугавшись, что не сможет вспомнить собственное имя.

Баки своего не помнил.

Он пытается сообразить, сколько времени прошло с того момента, когда он и Сэм напали на базу Гидры. Трудно сказать. Ему кажется, что не более двух дней.

***

Прошло три недели.

 

***

Спустя четыре дня Сэм просыпается, чувствуя себя паршиво.

Когда его навещает Наташа, по ее виду понятно, что Стива так и не нашли.

\- Он у Гидры, - говорит Сэм. 

\- Мы не можем его найти, - признает Наташа.

Сэм колеблется, прежде чем сказать. 

– Не думаю, что это нужно.

\- Что?

\- За ним отправился Барнс.

Ее лицо темнеет. 

– Откуда тебе знать, не он ли заманил вас в ловушку? Гидра могла заполучить его обратно.

\- Ты его не видела, Наташа.

\- Он хороший актер. Участвовал в секретных операциях. Ты сам видел отчеты по его миссиям.

\- Есть вещи, которые не подделать, - он знает, что ничто из того, что он скажет, не убедит ее. – Не осталось никого, кто знал бы слова-триггеры для Барнса. Мы достали последнего…

\- Они схватили Стива, - прерывает она. – Это того стоило?

\- Думаю, мы оба знаем, что ответил бы на это Стив.

 

***

 

Когда дверь открывается, Стив так накачан наркотиками, что не может подняться на ноги.

Заходит мужчина и вносит простой деревянный стул. Усаживается рядом с кроватью. Долгую минуту он рассматривает Стива, затем откидывается на стуле и сцепляет пальцы.

\- Вы создаете проблемы, Капитан Роджерс.

Глаза Стива мечут молнии.

Мужчина довольно улыбается. – Эти препараты эффективны, не правда ли? У нас обширный опыт усмирения супер-солдат.

Кипя возмущением, Стив отворачивается. 

\- Сэм Уилсон мертв.

Стив вздрагивает.

\- Агент в крио.

Стив поворачивает голову к нему. – Вы лжете, - слова выходят невнятно.

\- Неужели?

\- Да.

Мужчина наклоняется вперед. – Неважно, лгу я или нет. Неважно, чему вы верите. Вас допросят и обнулят. Вы не будете помнить, почему это должно вас заботить. 

Стив бледнеет.

\- А потом поместят в крио до тех пор, когда вами можно будет пользоваться

\- Нет.

Мужчина улыбается. – Да.

 

***

Его допрашивают, и это больно.

***

Это больно.

***

Боль…

***

Он просыпается в одиночестве. Кровать слишком маленькая и комната слишком белая: стены, дверь, его одежда, льющийся с потолка свет без намека на желтизну.

Дверь открывается, и он поднимается на ноги, ему больше любопытно, чем страшно.

Вошедший мужчина одет в черное и увешан оружием. Он держит в руке ружье, опустив дуло вниз. По его лицу стекает кровь, на белый, белый пол.

Мужчина подходит и встает перед ним, поднимает металлическую руку, протягивает к нему.

Он шарахается прочь.

\- Стив? – спрашивает мужчина.

Он не знает никакого Стива. Мужчина издает болезненный звук, когда слышит это. Он хотел бы знать этого Стива, потому что никто не должен издавать таких звуков.

\- Нам надо идти, - говорит мужчина и колеблется. – Ты пойдешь со мной?

\- Кто ты? – спрашивает он.

\- Я Баки. А ты – Стив.

\- Я не Стив.

\- Ты помнишь, как был не Стивом?

Он серьезно обдумывает этот вопрос. – Нет.

\- Ты – Стив.

\- Хорошо.

Легкость, с которой он соглашается, похоже, злит мужчину по имени Баки.

\- Пошли, - Баки выходит из комнаты.

Стив идет за ним. В дверях он останавливает. Комната позади – это все, что он знает, а комната перед ним завалена телами. Он и Баки единственные, кто еще дышат. Он думает, что зря это делает, но Стив расслабляется и торопится вслед за Баки.

В следующей комнате Баки подходит к столу и поднимает что-то. Передает Стиву.

Это щит. Он красно-бело-синий и в середине – звезда. Он легко ложится в руку, движение кажется естественным. Он делал так раньше.

Он смотрит на Баки. На металлической руке нарисована звезда. Он не заметил ее прежде. Выглядит так, будто красная звезда Баки подойдет его белой - с небольшим запасом.

 

***

Снаружи их встречает сопротивление.

Мужчина поднимает пистолет.

Стив бросает щит прежде, чем успевает подумать. Тот сшибает мужчину, а Баки всаживает в него пулю, не дав времени подняться.

***

\- Прости, - говорит Баки, когда они едут прочь на машине.

Стив поворачивается на сидении, наблюдая за горящим зданием сквозь заднее стекло машины. Глядя на Баки, который не дрогнув встречает его взгляд, он уточняет:

\- За что?

\- Ты пытался мне помочь, и они тебя схватили. Если бы я позволил найти себя… Если бы не убегал…

Стив в замешательстве.

Баки вздыхает.

Стив принимается играть с радио, переключая каналы каждые несколько секунд.

***

Они находят дешевый мотель, где можно провести следующую ночь. Там относительно чисто, пружины матраса впиваются в спину Стива, вода в душе холодная. Стены персикового цвета, а постельное белье в цветочек. Стиву нравится. Это не белое.

Утром Баки выходит, чтобы раздобыть завтрак и предупреждает Стива оставаться внутри.

\- Я хочу выйти, - воинственно заявляет он. В окне видно небо. Оно выглядит таким синим.

\- Люди знают твое лицо, - настаивает Баки. – Тебя ищут.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что ты пропал.

\- Я знаю, где я.

\- Другие этого не знают. Есть те, кто беспокоятся о тебе.

\- А тебя никто не ищет? Кто беспокоится о тебе?

\- Меня тоже ищут, - отзывается Баки. Он не говорит Стиву, что единственный, кто беспокоится о нем, находится в этой комнате. – Но не так много людей, как ищут тебя.

Стив кривится, и Баки считает это хорошим знаком. Первые несколько обнулений несложно преодолеть. Наибольший ущерб оставляют постоянные обнуления. Личность возвращается раньше воспоминаний. Стив поправляется.

Должен поправиться.

\- Твое лицо во всех новостях, - говорит он Стиву. – Сначала была паника, когда люди узнали, что тебя захватили. Старк и остальные не могут вечно хранить это в секрете. Возникло множество теорий о том, что произошло на самом деле. Появились мнимые свидетели, якобы видевшие тебя. Люди все еще ищут. Если кто-нибудь тебя заметит, все услышат об этом. Мы не можем себе этого позволить. Тебе нужно время, чтобы восстановиться.

Очевидно, Стив понятия не имеет, почему поднялась паника из-за его пропажи, или кто такой Старк, но судя по его виду, собирается спорить.

Стив вечно рвется поспорить.

Баки знает, что лучше ему этого не позволять. – Я ненадолго. Никуда не уходи.

Стив согласно кивает, и Баки уходит.

Как только Стив убеждается, что Баки ушел, он открывает дверь и выходит наружу.

\- Куда-то собрался?

Стив на секунду застывает, затем смотрит направо и видит, что Баки поджидает его, прислонившись к стене.

\- Черт.

\- Возвращайся внутрь.

\- Нет. Это свободная страна…

\- Ты собственное имя не помнишь, но это ты помнишь…

-… Если я хочу выйти, я выйду.

\- Это небезопасно.

\- Мне все равно.

\- Не вынуждай вырубать тебя.

Стив сверкает глазами. 

– Не посмеешь,- он разворачивается.

Все погружается во тьму.

 

***

Он приходит в себя лежа на кровати, в комнате, голова болит и что-то вкусно пахнет.

\- Ты меня ударил, - обвиняет он, наполовину сердито, наполовину недоверчиво.

Судя по всему, совесть Баки не мучает. – Ешь, - говорит он, и указывает на еду на столике рядом со Стивом.

Стив подумывает отказаться, просто из вредности, но тут его живот громко бурчит, и он хватает пищу и принимается есть. Недобро поглядывает на Баки, но тому, похоже, все равно.

Пока он ест, Баки делает его снимок телефоном, что-то набирает на экране и потом уничтожает телефон. 

– Пора уходить, - он бросает Стиву пакет. – Я купил тебе новую одежду.

\- Помнится, ты говорил, что днем мы не будем путешествовать.

\- Сегодня будем.

\- А куда мы вообще направляемся?

\- Я везу тебя домой.

 

***  
В восемь утра Наташа заявляется к Сэму домой и требует завтрак.

Он впускает ее. Двигается он медленно, приволакивая правую ногу. Спину сводит, и он не может перестать морщиться.

\- Я в порядке, - уверяет он, поймав ее взгляд. – Уже не так больно. Врачи говорят, я полностью поправлюсь. Мне повезло.

Она кивает и даже слегка улыбается, когда он водружает перед ней полную тарелку еды. У нее усталый и обеспокоенный вид; значит, новостей о Стиве нет.

Он как раз собирается заняться собственным завтраком, когда его телефон звякает, сигналя о новом сообщении.

Пришедшем с неизвестного номера.

Он открывает его и хватает ртом воздух, Наташа вскидывает глаза. Он безмолвно протягивает ей телефон.

Там фото Стива, поедающего бургер, далее текст:

«Нашел его. Б.»

 

***

Баки и Стив путешествуют днем, на ночь иногда останавливаются в отелях, чтобы принять душ и отдохнуть. Баки намеренно не торопится. Стиву нужно время на восстановление, и Баки знает, каково это – когда память возвращается после обнуления. Чем меньше людей вокруг, тем лучше.

***

Первое, что вспоминает Стив – это Баки, с длинными волосами и маской, нападающий на него с ножом.

Очень удачно, что Баки чутко спит, и просыпается прежде, чем Стив успевает огреть его отельной лампой.

***

Несколько дней проходят в напряжении.

***

\- Я не пытаюсь убить тебя, Стив.

\- Я помню другое.

\- Чтобы быть честным - тогда я пытался тебя убить.

\- Развяжи меня.

\- Нет.

Стив напрягается, сузив глаза.

\- Если бы я хотел убить тебя, ты был бы мертв. У меня была масса возможностей.

Стив молчит.

\- Скоро ты вспомнишь.

Стив недобро усмехается. 

– Насколько я знаю, это ты мог заставить меня забыть.

\- И зачем мне тогда тебя освобождать?

Стив пожимает плечами – насколько позволяют веревки.

– Может, это часть твоего гнусного плана.

Баки безучастно смотрит на него, и Стив отвечает яростным взглядом, хотя внезапно чувствует себя немножко глупо.

Баки вздыхает. 

– Утром я тебя развяжу, когда немного посплю. 

Верный своему слову, утром Баки развязывает его. Стоит ему только освободиться, Стив нападает, но Баки к этому готов.

Через несколько минут оба сидят на полу, покрытые синяками и кровью и зло глядят друг на друга. Комната лежит в руинах.

\- Ты же знаешь, что нам придется заплатить за ущерб, верно?

Стив усмехается. 

– Я не собираюсь ни за что платить.

***

 

Стив вспоминает все больше. Он помнит свою мать в серых тонах и женщину в красном; он помнит пристегнутого к столу мужчину, бормочущего цифры. Воспоминание обрывается прежде, чем он успевает подойти и разглядеть лицо, но помнит ощущение, что знает его.

Он помнит летящий молот, поедание шавермы и как рисовал обезьянку со щитом.

Он просит Баки купить альбом и карандаши, когда тот выходит следующий раз.

***

Стив рисует и рисует, и записывает имена, которые кажутся знакомыми, и слова, значения которых не знает, но знает, что должен знать. Он записывает цифры, которые твердит мужчина в его воспоминаниях, и он слишком сосредоточен на бумаге и карандаше в руке, чтобы заметить, как бледнеет Баки при виде их.

*/*/*

На следующий день Баки уходит в магазин и возвращается другим. Стив замечает это в сразу же, как только тот заходит в комнату.

\- Что случилось?

\- Ничего, - с сильным русским акцентом отвечает Баки, и Стив холодеет.

Он поднимается и медленно подходит. – Баки?

\- Кто такой Баки, черт побери,? – озадаченно спрашивает Баки, без намека на русский акцент.

Стив знает эти слова. Знает голос, произносящий их. 

– Это ты, - говорит он и наблюдает, и точно может сказать, когда Баки приходит в себя. Стив потрясен. Что-то шевелится на заднем плане сознания, нетерпеливое и важное, и он должен уже это знать, но: 

– Что это было? – спрашивает он, и Баки притворяется, что не слышит.

\- Баки? – снова спрашивает он, не желая оставлять тему. У него болит голова, как будто сейчас разломится, и все секреты выльются наружу.

\- Иногда я теряюсь.

\- Почему? Как? Я не понимаю, - каким-то образом он понимает, понимает, понимает.

Баки хочет ответить, но…

Внутри его головы крики, вопли

… он чувствует, как начинает соскальзывать обратно и вокруг смыкается тьма, но отчаянное «Баки», произнесенное Стивом, выдергивает его обратно. Его трясет. Тяжело дыша, он хватается за руки Стива, дрожа и едва стоя на ногах. Когда он поднимает взгляд и встречается глазами со Стивом, в них нечто старое, нечто знакомое. 

\- Привет, Стив, - удается ему произнести, - давно не виделись.

\- Привет, Бак, - отвечает Стив, и его голос ломается на имени.

Он помогает Баки сесть на кровать и остается стоять перед ним, ошеломленный. В его голове все встает на место. Он чувствует себя побитым, и голова болит, но это хорошо. 

Надежно.

Спустя несколько минут Баки бросает на него быстрый взгляд, затем оглядывает комнату. 

– Где Дуган и Морита? – спрашивает он.

\- Умерли, - не думая отвечает Стив, и это странно – неожиданно обрести полную голову воспоминаний, хотя всего несколько минут назад там было почти пусто.

В настоящее его возвращает изумление Баки.

Стив глубоко вздыхает, прежде чем спросить:

– Какой сейчас год? 

Баки смущенно произносит «1944», и Стив слишком долго молчит, раздираемый противоречиями, потому что из этих глаз на него смотрит сержант Барнс, а не Зимний Солдат, и не Баки, который десятки лет провел пленником и помнит это, а Баки, каким он был перед падением.

Стив хочет…

Отчаянно, эгоистично, по-человечески

… чтобы он таким и оставался.

Он подавляет эти чувства и выпрямляется. 

– Сейчас не 1944, - каждое слово, которое он произносит, пытаясь встряхнуть память Баки, ощущается как удар. Наконец, Баки моргает, его взгляд проясняется, и груз лет пригибает его плечи вниз.

Стив несколько минут ждет, не запутается ли Баки снова, и когда этого не происходит, он уходит в ванную и запирает дверь. Плещет водой в лицо и хватается за раковину. Смотрит в зеркало. 

– Стив Роджерс, - говорит он своему отражению. – Стивен Грант Роджерс.

Через несколько минут он слышит, как Баки…

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс

… встает и подходит ближе.

\- Ты в порядке, Стив? – спрашивает он из-за двери.

-… Нет. А ты?

\- Не прочь выпить.

\- Я не могу напиться, - с сожалением сознается Стив.

\- Я тоже, - печально отзывается Баки.

 

***

\- На улице встретил каких-то русских туристов, - объясняет Баки, когда Стив выходит. – Переводил для них. Все было прекрасно, а в следующий момент – все перемешалось, - говорит он, постукивая себя по голове.

\- И часто такое случается?

\- Со временем все реже и реже. За последнюю пару месяцев - впервые.

\- Позволь помочь тебе. Почему ты не пришел ко мне, не дал найти себя. Я мог бы…

\- Ты действовал мне на нервы, и я был в замешательстве и занят, и это мой выбор.

\- Но…

\- Мой выбор, - повторяет Баки, как будто это важнее всего, и Стив открывает рот, а потом…

О, Боже.

… до него доходит, что десятилетиями у Баки вообще не было выбора. Стив это знает, он просто не позволяет себе слишком задумываться, потому что это слишком ужасно.  
Он всегда шарахается от мысли об этих десятках лет. Зато, его преследует день, когда все началось. Он проклинает тот поезд и свое усиленное сывороткой тело, чьи длинные руки все равно не смогли дотянуться до Баки и помешать случившемуся.

Иногда он думает ужасные вещи…

Из всех Воющих Коммандос, почему это должен был оказаться он?

… и он сожалеет об этих мыслях, но нет, и…

Баки вздыхает и сует ему мобильник. 

– Я сообщил Уилсону, что ты со мной. Вероятно, он сказал остальным, но я понятия не имею, как они это восприняли. Тебе лучше им позвонить.

 

***

\- Через пару часов нас заберут, - говорит Стив, закончив разговор по телефону.

\- Через пару часов тебя заберут.

Стив знал, что к этому идет. 

\- Нам надо держаться вместе, - пытается он. – Гидра…

-…Сейчас слаба. Особенно после того, как мы разнесли ту базу, где тебя держали.

\- Они все еще где-то там.

\- Сомневаюсь, что они когда-нибудь окончательно исчезнут. Отрежешь одну голову…

\- По крайней мере, задержись, чтобы встретиться с командой, - упрямо настаивает Стив.

\- Нет, - не только Стив умеет быть упрямым.

***

К тому времени, как прибывают Наташа и Клинт, Баки уже исчез.

\- Он ушел, - сообщает Стив Наташе, заметив, как она украдкой озирается по сторонам. – И не выпрыгнет неожиданно из-за дерева.

Наташа сверкает глазами, но расслабляется, напряжение на глазах покидает ее.

\- Итак, - начинает Клинт. – Насколько он чокнутый?

\- Он не чокнутый.

Клинт понимающе смотрит на него. 

– У него должно не хватать винтиков. Нельзя провести семьдесят лет убийцей с промытыми мозгами и остаться целиком в своем уме. Насколько все плохо?

Стив смягчается. 

– По большей части хорошо.

\- Ты провел с ним несколько дней, и это все, что ты можешь сказать?

\- В то время я и сам был не в себе.

\- И что это значит? – настораживается Наташа.

\- Это значит, что я был не в себе.

\- Что Гидра сделала с тобой?

Стив не отвечает на вопрос Наташи.

Он вспомнил обнуления, и то, что было до них. Но его больше беспокоит время, когда он был без сознания и под воздействием наркотиков. Теперь он знает, что провел в этом состоянии больше пары дней. Что с ним делала Гидра? Что…

Ему кажется, будто муравьи ползают под кожей и по коже и…

Он не замечает, что скребет свою руку, пока Клинт не перехватывает ее. В его глазах понимание, ужасное понимание, происходящее из личного опыта.

\- Не скреби, - советует он. – Это не помогает. Только навредишь себе.

\- Я быстро исцеляюсь.

Клинт не говорит: «Только не от этого».


	6. Chapter 6

Вернувшись после плена Гидры и путешествия по дорогам с Барнсом, Стив молчалив. Он выглядит здоровым и Брюс знает, как быстро он исцеляется, так что не ожидает обнаружить какие-либо раны. Но все равно настаивает на осмотре.

От прикосновений Стив напрягается, и Брюс понимает, что тот прилагает усилия, чтобы не дергаться.

\- Я в порядке, - утверждает Стив, пытаясь изобразить нетерпение, но получается слабо.

Кожа Стива не повреждена, но у Брюса тоже не остается шрамов – с тех пор, как появился Халк, и его не одурачить.

Он настаивает на множестве тестов, и Стив неохотно соглашается, тень страха дико пляшет в его глазах.

Рентгеновские снимки показывают жуткие вещи. Может быть, благодаря суперсолдатской сыворотке в крови Стива кости и срослись, но остались следы. Их множество.

Халк хочет выйти поиграть, и Брюс не прочь выпустить его…

Не будем забывать, что именно Брюс научил его кровожадности.

… но знает, что нельзя. Не сейчас, когда Стив смотрит на него так, будто одно неверное слово – и он сбежит.

Он делает глубокий вдох и обуздывает свой гнев. Стив заметно расслабляется. Брюс молчит, не уверенный в том, что надо сказать. Он не тот врач, который нужен Стиву.

\- Не говори мне, - просит Стив.

\- Ты не знаешь?

\- Кое-что помню. В остальном… меня накачивали наркотиками. Я знаю… знаю, что они что-то делали, но…

\- Понятно, - если он не помнит, не знает, тогда этого не происходило. Брюс не думает, что это здоровый метод разбираться с проблемами, но опять же, у него самого не лучше. Со своими проблемами он разбирается, превращаясь в здоровенного злобного монстра и разнося их в клочки.

(На его руках никогда не бывает достаточно крови, чтобы унять ярость).

\- Я не хочу знать, - повторяет Стив. – Просто скажи, есть ли постоянные повреждения.

\- Их нет. Ты…

\- … Быстро исцеляюсь, - с горечью заканчивает за него Стив.

Брюс, опустив глаза, возится с медицинскими инструментами и не глядит на Стива.

– Твой друг не вернулся с тобой? – спрашивает он, зная, что возможно это не самая подходящая тема. Он всегда был немного опрометчив.

\- Нет, - коротко отвечает Стив и отводит взгляд. В его голосе смирение, вперемешку с болью.

Брюс поднимает глаза.

– Он объявится, - неубедительно утешает он.

В глазах Стива надежда. 

– Думаешь? – спрашивает он, и у Брюса такое чувство, что вряд ли он для этого подходит…

\- Да.

… хотя, может и подходит, потому что Стив смотрит так, будто верит. Остается надеяться, что Барнс не выставит его лжецом.

– Он пришел, когда ты больше всего в нем нуждался, верно?

 

***

 

В первый же день по возвращении, Стив встречается с Сэмом.

Его друг хромает и пытается это скрывать. Стив слишком долго смотрит на его ногу, не имея сил взглянуть ему в глаза. Баки говорил, что Гидра лгала о том, что Сэм погиб, но ложь легко могла оказаться правдой. Он помнит, как упал раненый Сэм. Он не должен был…

\- Никто меня не заставлял, - говорит Сэм, будто прочитав его мысли. Судя по тону, он ни о чем не жалеет. – Я поправлюсь, - добавляет он.

Стив стискивает зубы. Одно дело, когда Сэм готов подвернуть себя риску ради борьбы с пришельцами, и совсем другое – рисковать, чтобы найти человека, который…

оторвал его крыло, о Боже, и сбросил вниз, чтобы тот разбился о землю.

… ничего для него не значит.

Сэм вздыхает, как будто Стив ведет себя как идиот. Это не должно быть обидно, но это так, и Стив с трудом сдерживается.

***

Тони разработал специальную тренировочную грушу. При всем своем гневе и увеличенной силе, Стиву не удается уничтожить ее. Он пытается, и пытается, и пытается, а она остается в целости и сохранности. Он колеблется между разочарованием и благодарностью, потому что хочет уничтожить ее, и в то же время нет, и как же хорошо бить в полную силу.

У него нет настроения сдерживать удары

***

 

Когда он устает молотить грушу, подходит Тор, смотрит древними глазами и предлагает спарринг, и Тор бьет так, будто знает, что Стив не сломается.

И Стив думает спасибо, спасибо, спасибо, потому что у него есть сомнения, а у Тора – нет, и в данный момент Стив доверяет Тору больше, чем себе.

 

***

 

\- Мы кажемся тебе детьми? – спрашивает у него Стив позже, когда они пьют пиво с остальными, и Джейн отошла в сторонку, обсудить научные вопросы с Тони и Брюсом.

Ответ Тора звучит непривычно торжественно. 

– Нет, вы быстро взрослеете. У меня ушли века, чтобы достичь того, где вы сейчас. Но у вашей зрелости есть цена, - он поглядывает на Джейн, которая смеется на другом конце комнаты, и его глаза невероятно печальны. – Вы слишком быстро умираете.

\- Понимаю, - он думает о состарившейся Пегги - ее время кончается, а он все еще молод и вся жизнь лежит перед ним. Он сожалеет, что спросил.

Тор снова смотрит на него. 

– Она – любовь всей моей жизни. Однажды она умрет, и мне придется жить тысячи лет без нее.

Стив чертовски сожалеет, что спросил.

\- Сейчас она жива, - улыбается Тор, и все следы печали исчезают. – Когда ее не станет, будет более чем достаточно времени, чтоб горевать.

Тысячи лет, думает Стив, тысячи лет.

 

***

Баки преследует Рамлоу в Мадриде, когда Пегги умирает. Он узнает об этом, получив текстовое сообщение от ДЖАРВИСа. Предполагается, что никто не знает, где он находится, но мелкому паршивцу нравится следить за ним. Эти Старки – любопытные ублюдки, а ДЖАРВИС это Старк, пусть и не человек.

Картер мертва. Стив должно быть в раздрае.

Баки наблюдает, как Рамлоу переходит улицу, он убирает телефон в карман, прежде чем пойти за ним. 

***

Когда Баки набирает номер, Рамлоу без сознания, привязан к креслу.

\- Привет, Бак, - сразу же отвечает Стив, у него усталый и очень грустный голос.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что это я? Я уверен, что этого номера у тебя нет.

\- Я попросил ДЖАРВИСа отслеживать мои звонки.

Некоторое время Баки молчит, потом предлагает:

\- Мне приехать?

Стив рвано выдыхает. 

– Я любил ее, - говорит он вместо ответа. – Никто этого, кажется, не понимает. Я любил ее.

\- Я знаю.

\- Знаешь, я встречался с ее детьми. И внуками, - Стив издает сдавленный смешок. – Общался с ее внуком. Он отличный парень, но иногда я гляжу на него и не могу не представлять… Если бы я вернулся к ней, если бы не утопил самолет…

\- Стив.

Слышно, как тот сглатывает.

– Это не честно.

\- Мне собрать вещи?

Стив колеблется, но все-таки отвергает предложение.

– Тор идет. Со мной будет все в порядке. 

Не будет с ним все в порядке. Баки собирается кое-что сказать по этому поводу, когда Рамлоу начинает дергаться.

\- Мне пора, - неохотно говорит он.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Стив, и Баки не нравится его голос – едва слышный, спокойный и неправильный. 

 

***

\- Ты был моим любимым Воющим Коммандос, - доверительно сообщает Рамлоу, как будто он не связанный пленник.

Баки мычит что-то нечленораздельное.

\- Когда-то я хотел быть героем, - ничуть не задетый, продолжает Рамлоу. – Давным-давно.

\- Ты где-то свернул по пути.

\- Ага, - почти довольно улыбается тот, шрамы на его лице необычно растягиваются, отчего оно выглядит печальным. – Мне не нравилось слушать, как ты орешь во время обнулений. Мне не нравилось то, что они с тобой делали, - он кажется искренним. – Ты был Баки Барнсом, - произносит Рамлоу, как будто нечто особенное, и это не в первый раз его имя произносят таким тоном. До Баки начинает доходить, что его запомнили положительным героем. – Они сломали тебя. Разумеется, Агент был смертоносен, но только представить, кем бы ты стал, не выверни они тебя наизнанку.

\- Я ненавижу Гидру.

Рамлоу усмехается. – Неудивительно.

 

***

Рамлоу не рассказывает того, что знает, и Баки не вытягивает ответы. Подумывает над этим, но во рту снова появляется вкус желчи, и он не может…

не станет, серьёзно, он не вернется по этому пути. Больше никогда, даже если Стив попросит его. 

Хотя он все равно убивает Рамлоу, быстро - одним ударом ножа в сердце. Зря потратил патроны при его захвате, мог бы пристрелить с расстояния.

Если честно, даже спускать курок становится тяжелее.

Раньше он совсем об этом не думал. А сейчас – почти постоянно.

Он не может спать, и иногда даже не может дышать. Временами просыпается взбудораженным, ощущая кровь во рту и жаждет еще.

Изредка он просыпается онемевшим и замерзшим, не зная собственного имени. Это быстро проходит. Он…

обожает это

…быстро вспоминает.

 

***

 

Вечером следующего дня Баки стучится в дверь Стива

Открывает дверь Тор. Запах озона бьет в нос Баки...

шторм

… и он едва заметно напрягается, но Тор замечает. Оценивающе разглядывает гостя. Баки жалеет, что у него при себе нет оружия калибром покрупнее, но почти уверен, что здесь не сработает никакой калибр. Тем не менее, он не уступает, отвечая столь же оценивающим взглядом. Похоже, Стив научился заводить друзей. Раньше у него это ужасно получалось. Баки одобряет эту перемену, пусть даже это заставляет чувствовать себя лишним.

\- Я Тор, - наконец, сообщает бог грома, пропуская Баки в квартиру.

\- Баки, - отвечает Баки с запинкой. Его звали разными именами, и он еще не идентифицирует себя каким-то конкретным, но Стив называл его Баки, и это неплохое имя. Напоминает старый свитер, удобный и привычный, хотя и немного поношенный. Уже не по размеру.

Тор провожает его в гостиную, Баки идет за ним, чувствуя себя неуместно.

При виде его, Стив улыбается, обрадованный и благодарный, и Баки понимает, что прийти было правильным решением. Он не был уверен, потому что раньше Стив предпочитал горевать в одиночестве.

Они обнимаются, и Стив вцепляется в него, и это…

«прошло много времени, с тех пор как ты оставил меня в том отеле, когда моя память только-только вернулась».

… читается в его хватке. Он тоже обнимает его, говоря тем самым «мне жаль», и Стив тщательно отводит глаза, отпуская его. Он быстро сжимает плечо Баки и делает шаг назад, держась близко, но давая пространство, как будто это Баки горюет. Это разбивает сердце Баки.

Может быть, пора перестать бегать, думает он, и Стив должно быть телепат, потому что он бросает на него взгляд и светло улыбается. Улыбка лучистая, но размытая горем.

\- Брюс был прав, - тихо говорит Стив и не объясняет.

 

***

\- Я не стану извиняться, - говорит Баки неделей позже, когда они все в башне Мстителей сидят и пьют, и Тони с горечью упоминает Говарда и Марию, обиженный ребенок проступает из-за взрослого мужчины.

Стив рядом с ним замирает, и все замолкают.

\- Ты только что это сделал, - серьезно отвечает Тони, и Баки хочет сказать «нет».

Это была красивая ликвидация, такая красивая, что долгие годы никто не знал, что это именно ликвидация, и даже сейчас этого никто не докажет. Он хочет сказать: твоя мать умерла не сразу. Она захлебнулась собственной кровью.

Миссия была проведена успешно. Он помнит, как довольны были кураторы.

Тони печально улыбается, как будто читает его мысли, и осушает свой бокал. 

 

***

Позднее, тем же самым вечером, его подстерегает Наташа, ее поза излучает угрозу и опасность. Руки сложены на груди.

– Стив – мой друг, - заявляет она ровным тоном. Это единственная причина, почему она не возражала против его присутствия в башне Мстителей. – Я знаю, как тебя тренировали. Не уверена, что рядом с тобой можно безопасно находиться, - ее кисть немного опускается, будто бессознательно касаясь точки на животе. Они оба знают, что это не так. Туда он попал, когда стрелял в нее в первый раз.

Ее глаза холодны.

\- Никто не знает моих триггеров, - спокойно говорит он.

\- Ты не можешь этого знать.

\- Могу.

Она недобро ухмыляется:

\- Ты мог упустить кое-кого. Все что требуется, это…

\- Ты тоже могла кое-что упустить, - прерывает он, и эти слова заставляют ее побледнеть. – Я знаю о твоих триггерах, - она делает шаг назад и выхватывает пистолет.

У нее широко распахнутые и испуганные глаза, но рука не дрожит. Она не промахнется.

\- Я не знаю этих слов, - говорит он, и она медленно, облегченно переводит дух. Он раздумывает, не стоит ли промолчать, но он не любит, когда его загоняют в угол и угрожают, все равно с какими намерениями. – Больше не знаю, - продолжает он, и пальцы ее свободной руки дергаются.

\- Эти воспоминания стерли, - понимает она.

\- Они могут вернуться. Все остальное возвращается, - у него желудок сворачивается, когда он угрожает этим. Он не должен, он знает, что не должен этого делать. Он не лучше, чем они.

Палец Наташи скользит по предохранителю и … 

Стив может быть очень тихим – когда хочет. Они даже не слышали, как он подошел.

– Что здесь происходит? – интересуется он, поглядывая на пистолет. В его позе читается готовность, и на секунду Наташа выглядит так, будто сожалеет, но каменная маска опускается на ее лицо. Стив подходит ближе, разворачиваясь лицом к ней и спиной к Баки, выбрав сторону. Наташа не выглядит удивленной.

\- Сколько ты слышал?

\- Все. Даже если однажды он вспомнит эти слова, то никогда не использует их против тебя.

Ах ты глупый, наивный ублюдок, думает Баки, если понадобится, использую. Наташа может прочесть это на его лице, но ничего не говорит.

\- Я бы не подпустил его даже близко ни к кому из вас, если бы считал, что он причинит вред, - с абсолютной серьезностью уверяет ее Стив.

Долгое мгновение она смотрит на него, взвешивая искренность его слов, а затем убирает пистолет, разворачивается и уходит. Она во многом доверяет Стиву, но достаточно ли этого доверия, чтобы не убить Баки во сне, это еще предстоит выяснить.

\- Не используй их Баки, - говорит Стив, когда они остаются одни.

\- Не буду.

\- Я знаю, что ты солгал. Ты помнишь фразы-триггеры.

\- Если она меня не вынудит, я не стану их использовать. Я знаю, как ощущается, когда их применяют против тебя. Плюс, я почти уверен, она знает одну мою, - он фантазирует о том, чтобы отрезать ей язык. Будь она немой, возможно, он смог бы расслабиться и по-настоящему спать в одном здании с ней.

(Он будет гореть в аду, он знает, за все, что он сделал и думал сделать).

Стив, не удивившись, вздыхает. 

– Я бы хотел, чтобы вы подружились.

Баки пожимает плечами. 

– Я пару раз стрелял в нее.

\- Зимний Солдат стрелял в нее.

\- Я стрелял в нее. Зимний Солдат – не другая личность, не кто-либо другой. Это я.

\- Ты знаешь, это не так просто.

\- Знаю. Мой психиатр не дает мне забыть.

\- Хорошо, - у Стива удовлетворенный вид. Неудивительно, в конце концов, психиатра рекомендовал он.

 

***

Месяцем позже снайпер Гидры стреляет, и пуля задевает его сердце. Он был слишком беспечен. Если бы Стив не толкнул его, или пуля попала бы в голову…

Стив мчится туда, откуда раздался выстрел, а Беннер зажимает рану. У Баки включается самоисцеление и довольно скоро он уже может двигаться без риска истечь кровью. Он сворачивается клубком, чуть не вывихнув руку Беннера, который по-прежнему зажимает рану. Глаза Баки зажмурены не от боли, а от душевной тоски: они не перестанут гоняться за ним. Он никогда не будет свободен.

\- Ты не одинок, - шепчет Брюс, и Баки открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть взгляд бесконечно травимого вояками Халка. – Никто из нас не одинок, - продолжает тот, имея в виду Мстителей. – Уже нет.

Баки – не Мститель. Все члены его команды, за исключением Стива, уже мертвы.

Он не уверен, что вообще сможет играть в команде.

\- Мы все был когда-то одиночками, - тихо, будто делится секретом, говорит Брюс, его слова преисполнены значимости. – Может, за исключением Тора, - спустя секунду добавляет он.

И Стива, думает Баки, потому что Стив всегда был частью команды, пусть она изначально состояла только из них двоих.

Правда в том, что Баки не уверен, хочет ли он снова стать частью команды. Он встречает взгляд Брюса, в котором нечто невероятно мягкое, несмотря на проблески вечно злого Халка. Так выглядит понимание.

Возвращается Стив и приседает рядом с ним. Он в ярости. 

– Они ушли, - говорит он, и при взгляде на Баки его ярость сменяется на участие.

\- Он будет в порядке. Он быстро исцеляется, - отвечает Брюс на незаданный вопрос.

Стив облегченно выдыхает.

– Мы найдем их, Бак.

\- И кто-нибудь еще займет их место, - опустошенно выдыхает тот.

\- И других найдем, - обещает Стив, но оба знают, что как только он встанет на ноги, Баки уйдет.

Для таких, как он, не бывает счастливого конца.

(монстры умирают в конце книги).

 

***

Иногда он звонит. Знает, что Стив снова примчится за ним, если не давать о себе знать. И он все еще посещает психиатра, но только потому, что тот забавный парень, а не потому, что это помогает.

(Это помогает)

Они беседуют о хороших людях, совершивших плохие поступки, и об организации и отсутствии таковой. Они беседуют о печенье и индийской кухне, и почему он обрезал волосы, о канале Дискавери и купонах – потому что он видел шоу, где один мальчишка реально получил деньги от магазина, и…

***

Спустя пару лет он возвращается в Нью Йорк и приобретает квартиру. Она маленькая и в неблагополучной части города, но она его, и это чудесно. Он покупает цветок в горшке и вешает на стену один из рисунков Стива. Покупает разноцветные тарелки и напольную лампу, и полку, и все это делает нерешительно, опасаясь, что кто-нибудь придет и заберет это у него.

Дом Клинта в паре кварталов от него, и иногда они встречаются на крышах и болтают. Иногда о телешоу, которые оба смотрят, а иногда о фиолетовом цвете и белках. Однажды и только однажды – о перекрестке прицела и медном вкусе во рту.

(иногда тебе приходится подобраться ближе и воспользоваться ножом)

***

 

Стив валяется у него на диване, когда хочет побыть вдали от остальных Мстителей. Конечно же, они знают, где он, но когда он у Баки, его никто не беспокоит. Никто – с момента инцидента с вилкой. Известного в некоторых кругах, как Вилкоцидент – к неиссякаемому удовольствию Тони. 

***

Каждый день Баки проходит мимо здания Старк Индастриз. Время от времени он останавливается, прислоняется к стене и болтает с ДЖАРВИСом, пока не выходит Хэппи и хмурится.

***

 

Он не успевает прожить в своей квартире и шести месяцев, как агенты Гидры вламываются и нападают.

***

 

После он объявляется в башне Мстителей, молчаливый, с помертвевшими глазами. 

Наташа впускает его и не задает вопросов о кровавых пятнах на его одежде.

Он засыпает перед гигантским телевизором и просыпается спустя несколько часов от рокочущего смеха Тора.

Как только он открывает глаза, Стив протягивает ему пиццу. 

– Мы тут кино смотрим.

Баки озирается вокруг и видит себя в окружении Мстителей, все сидят перед телевизором. Прикончив свой кусок пиццы, он снова засыпает. 

Просыпается почти на рассвете. Встает, стараясь не разбудить остальных.

ДЖАРВИС останавливает его в дверях. 

– Я бы не рекомендовал возвращаться в вашу квартиру.

У него там по стенам разбрызганы мозги, он знает. Это его рук дело.

\- У меня есть телефон агента по недвижимости, который может помочь вам найти новую квартиру, - предлагает ДЖАРВИС. – Через несколько часов она начнет работу. А пока, здесь есть комната, где вы может остановиться. Или гимнастический зал. Я уверен, капитан Роджерс не станет возражать, если вы используете одну из его специальных тренировочных груш.

 

***

 

Спустя пару часов к нему присоединяется Стив.

\- Мне жаль, - говорит он. – Я знаю, тебе нравилась та квартира.

\- Да, ну что ж…, - он с силой лупит по груше.

\- Бак…

\- Найду новую. ДЖАРВИС знает агента.

Стив кивает.

\- Восемь человек.

Стив не комментирует.

\- Они все мертвы.

\- Тебе нужно хобби, - ни с того, ни с сего заявляет Стив. – Может быть, танцы. Тебе нравилось танцевать. А может, пойдешь в школу. Займешься наукой. Тебя всегда интересовала наука.

\- Я не пойду в школу.

Стив ухмыляется. 

– Доктор Барнс.

\- Ты хоть представляешь, сколько лет надо учиться, чтобы получить степень? Нет, не отвечай. Ты общаешься с Тони и Брюсом, вероятно, думаешь, что требуется один-два года.

\- А что, нет?

\- О, заткнись.

\- Тебе все равно нечем заняться.

\- Гидра…

\- … Придет за тобой, что бы ты не делал. Почему бы в ожидании этого не поразвлечься? Нельзя прятаться вечно.

\- Я не пойду в школу. Сам иди в школу.

\- Отлично. Вот оба и пойдем.

\- Что?

\- Я так и не успел получить художественную степень.

\- Ты же это не серьезно.

 

***

 

Стив серьезен.

 

***

 

Он ходит на лекции и чувствует себя стариком. Все вокруг так чертовски молоды. Хотя, он не выбивается из общей картины. Не все студенты – подростки, да он и почти не постарел – после Золы. Стив был в экстазе, когда они это выяснили. В экстазе и старательно пытался это скрыть, потому что сам остался таким же и не хочет быть одинок в этом, но в отличие от Эрскина, Зола не спрашивал, и там где Стив сказал «да», Баки кричал «нет».

Он как раз собирается пойти на встречу со Стивом, когда нападают Скруллы.  
Битва короткая, но славная. У него немного порвана одежда и порезы на лице, которые уже почти затянулись, когда он наконец встречается со Стивом. Он хохочет как сумасшедший, потому что до чего же приятно разрывать скруллов на куски, и он ненавидит это, пусть даже они спровоцировали атаку.

(может быть, у них и зеленая кровь, но скулят они точно так же).

Он старается быть хорошим, действительно старается, но насилие у него в крови и уже слишком поздно.

Даже если выкачать из него всю кровь, насилие останется.

Стив смотрит на него. 

– Все в порядке, - говорит он, и Баки живо вспоминает прежнего Стива, этого яростного мелкого и тощего ублюдка, самого нахального и задиристого из всех, кого он встречал. – Тебе только нужно научиться управлять этим, - продолжает Стив, и Баки в отчаянии, потому что большую часть жизни другие указывали ему, как жить. Всего несколько лет он был свободен и большую их часть провел в бегах.

\- У тебя прекрасно получается, - уверяет Стив, и подталкивает к нему блокнот. – Смотри, я нарисовал Халка в балетной пачке.


End file.
